


Waves of pain

by Trixie_7



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sette onde a minacciare sette momenti di vita di Callie e Arizona, dall'infanzia al loro incontro, attraverso il loro matrimonio e la nascita di Sofia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves of pain

**Author's Note:**

> “A volte, accanto a un castello di sabbia, costruisci anche un canale per far defluire via l'acqua, per salvare il castello dal mare. Ma non esiste canale talmente profondo da tenere lontano il mare per sempre.” Stella Duffy, Wavewalkes.

  
   
 _La prima onda._  
   
Da bambina amavo costruire castelli di sabbia in riva al mare, curandomi dei minimi dettagli. Ci impiegavo ore, fantasticando e inventando storie e favole dai toni romantici e tragici.  
Già, tragici, perché quelle storie non avevano mai un lieto fine. Sul più bello, durante il matrimonio dei due innamorati o l’uccisione della strega malvagia, la marea si alzava e sommergeva il castello, facendolo crollare dalle fondamenta.  
Allora mi accigliavo e mio padre sorrideva sotto i baffi.  
«Non hai scavato un fossato abbastanza profondo, Callie» mi faceva notare scompigliandomi i capelli con la sua mano grande. Una carezza resa ruvida dai granelli di sabbia.   
«Ma era enorme, papà!»  
«Ora è tardi per costruire un altro castello, ma prometto di aiutarti, domani, cosa ne dici?»  
«D’accordo» annuivo sorridendo.  
Quel giorno il mio castello era andato distrutto, ma c’era sempre domani, no?  
 

***  
 

Fin da piccola, sono sempre stata una persona realista, con i piedi per terra, che si permette di sognare solo sapendo di poter un giorno realizzare completamente il proprio sogno.  
Per questo, da piccola, odiavo i bambini che perdevano tempo a costruire castelli di sabbia.  
Un soffio di vento, un’onda o un passante distratto: un nonnulla sarebbe bastato a far crollare quel paziente lavoro di ore.  
Anche Tim costruiva castelli di sabbia, ma lui era mio fratello, così mi limitavo a biasimarlo senza odio, solo con una punta di compassione.  
«Tim, sei ridicolo».  
«Arizona, è divertente, dovresti provarci una volta!»  
«Finché non crolla e andrai a piangere dalla mamma».  
Gli occhi di Tim si inumidirono, il labbro inferiore tremò. Non volevo farlo rimanere male, la mia osservazione era priva di cattiveria o malizia. Lui si alzò e scappò via, probabilmente in cerca di nostra madre e delle sue braccia sicure.  
Stavo per inseguirlo, poi ci ripensai.  
Finii di costruire il suo castello, controvoglia, e vi aggiunsi un profondo fossato, che impedisse alla sabbia di crollare. Una volta finito, profondamente soddisfatta delle mie abilità ingegneristiche,  corsi a chiamare Tim.  
Quando mostrai il castello a mio fratello, questo era crollato, l’acqua lo stava sommergendo.  
Avrei voluto piangere.  
  
  
   
 _La seconda onda._  
   
In casa nostra non c’erano foto che mi ritraessero sotto i tre anni e in compagnia di mio padre.  
Feci questa osservazione da diciassettenne in piena crisi adolescenziale e scoprii che Carlos Torres non era il mio padre biologico. Mi aveva dato cognome, istruzione, protezione, educazione, amore, mi aveva dato tutto ciò che un uomo darebbe alla propria figlia, ma non era mio padre biologico.  
L’uomo di cui avevo il DNA nelle vene era morto, quattro mesi prima della mia nascita.  
Era un medico, mi aveva raccontato mia madre, e prestava servizio nei paesi più poveri del mondo, dove imperversavano guerre e epidemie, l’età media sfiorava a stento i trentacinque anni e i bambini nati morti erano più di quelli sani.  
Era stato ucciso da una bomba sganciata su un piccolo villaggio del Botswana. I sopravvissuti si potevano contare sulla punta delle dita.  
Non mangiai per giorni dopo quella rivelazione.  
Sentivo di essere sul punto di crollare, sentivo che tutti i buoni precetti che i miei genitori mi avevano insegnato erano venati dall’ipocrisia più profonda.  
«Ma allora Aria è..?» avevo chiesto titubante, sull’orlo delle lacrime indicando mia sorella minore, stupita almeno quanto me.  
«Non ha importanza, Calliope, vi amo allo stesso modo» aveva sorriso Carlos, scuotendo debolmente la testa.  
«Siamo sorellastre, non è vero?» avevo incalzato.  
«Sì» aveva ammesso mia madre.  
«E pensare che l’hai sempre preferita a me!» commentò Aria, senza risentimento.  
Lei era la cocca di nostra madre, io di nostro padre e questo ci era stato chiaro fin da bambine. Non che non ci amassero entrambe, ma anche il genitore più imparziale ha sempre una lieve inclinazione nei confronti di un figlio piuttosto che l’altro.  
Nella mia confusa testa da adolescente arrivai a molte conclusioni, prima tra tutte che il solo guardarmi ricordava a mia madre l’uomo che aveva amato e perduto, ero per lei un ricordo doloroso.  
E riallacciaci pian piano i rapporti idilliaci con i miei genitori solo dopo aver preso una ferma decisione. Sarei diventata un medico e avrei viaggiato, seguendo le orme di mio padre biologico.  
L’onda che aveva minacciato di far crollare il castello della mia esistenza si ritirò nel mare da cui era venuta, senza fare danni irreparabili.  
Mi ripromisi di costruire un fossato attorno a me, perché il dolore non potesse più invadermi.  
 

***

  
La notizia della sua morte mi aveva colpita come un’onda violenta, togliendomi il respiro e lasciandomi boccheggiante a lottare contro il mare, per non annegare.  
Disperata, piangevo mio fratello e maledicevo il giorno della sua partenza.  
Guardavo cadere a pezzi la mia vita, inghiottita lentamente dal quell’onda senza fare nulla per ostacolarla.  
Passò un anno prima che trovassi dentro di me, sepolta chissà dove, la forze di reagire. Mi asserragliai in me stessa, chiusi il mondo fuori, indurii il mio cuore ed evitai di affezionarmi alle persone. Gli unici da cui accettavo un amore sincero e contraccambiato erano i miei genitori. Quello di mio padre era fatto di piccoli gesti dissimulati. Un complimento, una carezza, l’orgoglio smisurato nutrito nei miei confronti.  
Mia madre era più espansiva e amavo il calore delle sue braccia attorno al mio corpo, il suo tatto e la sua gentilezza. Per anni piansi mio fratello cercando conforto nei suoi abbracci.  
Fu così che scavai un fossato, tra me e il mondo, perché questo non mi sommergesse più rischiando di farmi annegare.  
   
  
  
 _La terza onda._  
   
Il bacio che Erica Hahn mi aveva regalato in ascensore mi scosse più di quanto mi sarei mai potuta aspettare: toccò corde profonde del mio essere, scuotendomi dall’interno.  
Fu un terremoto, dal rombo basso e cupo, che mi terrorizzò e affascinò al tempo stesso. Fu la paura, inizialmente, a prendere il sopravvento e così io tentai di mettermi al riparo, cercando protezione tra le lenzuola di Mark. E per quanto lui fosse grande e grosso, per quanto anche lui fosse a suo modo un terremoto, a letto, la mia mente continuava ad essere dominata da Erica Hahn e dal sapore delle sue labbra.  
Ed ogni volta che entrava in una stanza - mi sfiorava una mano inavvertitamente, mi lanciava uno sguardo d’intesa, io sentivo delle nuove scosse, una dietro l’altra. Il terrore mi invadeva e avrei voluto scappare. Ma ben presto fu il fascino ad avere il sopravvento su di me.  
Accettai Erica, accettai la mia cotta per lei, accettai la mia sessualità.  
La mia vita era ancora intatta, seppur provata.  
Vi furono ancora scosse, scosse di assestamento, che mi facevano rabbrividire: le sue dita che tracciavano il percorso della mia schiena, dei miei fianchi, del mio viso; la mia bocca che cercava la sua e la mordeva; il nostro primo appuntamento, il nostro primo vero bacio, la nostra prima volta.  
Per questo non ero del tutto preparata quando arrivò l’ultima scossa, quella che fece crollare parte di me. Lei se ne andò ed io a malapena riuscii a reggere il colpo.  
Non avevo ancora imparato a scavare fossati.  
 

***        

  
Si chiamava Andrea, ma tutti, a parte a me, la chiamavo Andy. A me, _Andy_ non piaceva, mi piaceva _Andrea_ e di Andrea mi piacevano il seno pieno e la curva dei fianchi, la bocca rossa e la mani sottili, l’impertinenza e la sfacciataggine.  
Per il nostro primo appuntamento andammo al cinema. Lasciai che fosse lei a decidere il film e la sua scelta ricadde su un’insulsa commedia romantica di cui riuscii a sopportare a stento i primi cinque minuti. Fortunatamente, poi fui troppo impegnata ad esplorare la sua bocca con la lingua e il suo corpo con le mani per accorgermi di altro.  
Lei non era la mia prima ragazza, ma fu quella che, fino ad allora, durò più a lungo.  
Al nostro secondo appuntamento scoprii di essere la prima, per lei. Aveva già avuto storie, con altri ragazzi, ma tutte le sue relazioni erano naufragate miseramente. Così, aveva pensato che probabilmente stava solo rovistando nella parte sbagliata della popolazione e che non aveva bisogno di alcun uomo, ma di una donna.  
Quella sera la portai a casa mia, un bilocale dai colori vivaci e i mobili di legno, il massimo che mi potessi permettere con il mio stipendio da specializzanda.  
Iniziarla al sesso tra donne fu più eccitante per lei che per me, che non vedevo nell’insegnamento un bel investimento per le mie abilità. Ma mi piaceva quel sentimento di adorazione misto a gratitudine che aveva nei miei confronti, così lasciai che quella situazione continuasse per settimane, che ben presto divennero mesi.  
Iniziavo a riporre in Andrea fiducia e confidenze e a raccontarle il mio passato, a raccontale di Tim. Iniziai a credere di poterle aprire la mia fortezza.  
Giunse il nostro primo anniversario e io a stento potevo credere a questo traguardo. La mia riluttanza si rivelò fondata quando giunsi a casa sua senza preavviso, con una bottiglia di vino in mano e la proposta ben meditata di andare a vivere insieme in testa.  
La trovai a letto con un _altro._  
Non badai ai suoi messaggi di scuse, alle parole piene di dispiacere, che tentavano di spiegarmi quanto fosse stato sbagliato credere che fosse lesbica, perché il sesso con gli uomini le piaceva, eccome. Mi scolai da sola la bottiglia di vino, scavando un secondo fossato attorno a me, ancora più profondo.  
  
  
  
 _La quarta onda._  
   
Per giorni mi rotolai nell’autocommiserazione e nell’infelicità. George e Erica, il primo marito e la mia prima relazione lesbica, entrambi si erano rivelati un fallimento totale.  
Mi convinsi di essere io quella sbagliata, incapace di avere una vita amorosa lineare e relativamente semplice, per lo meno stabile.  
Piansi a lungo, piansi molto, piansi per me e per lei e per la felicità che aveva negato ad entrambe.  
Studiando il mio riflesso nello specchio del bar di Joe, avevo ormai preso la decisione di iniziare a scavare quel fossato, che mi avrebbe protetta dal dolore.  
Ero ferma nel mio proposito, ero decisa: basta pianti, basta sofferenza e basta amore. Almeno per un po’.  
Ma prima che potessi realizzare il mio piano lei entrò.  
Bastò uno sguardo perché io dimenticassi il fossato e la mia decisione.  
Bastò _il suo_ sguardo perché io ci ricascassi di nuovo, nella tela dell’amore.  
E come avrei mai potuto resisterle?  
Come avrei potuto resistere alle labbra di Arizona, al suo bacino che sfiorava il mio, al mio seno premuto contro il suo, se la mia volontà si era sbriciolata sotto il suo tocco.  
Rimandai il progetto del fossato a data da destinarsi, decisa a permettere a quella ragazza bionda di vedere il tesoro che si nascondeva tra le rovine del mio essere.  
 

***

  
Mi piacevano le sfide e mi piaceva Calliope, per questo la baciai nel bar di Joe, sapendo poco o niente di lei.  
Uscii dalla mia fortezza, ne sgattaiolai fuori il tempo necessario a sentire il gusto delle sue labbra  e il profumo dei suoi capelli e il calore del suo corpo.  
Poi rientrai nel mio mondo, da cui il dolore era escluso, senza però troncare tutte le vie d’accesso.  
Lasciai un ponte di legno e corde, traballante, stretto e poco sicuro, ma lei decise di percorrerlo lo stesso.  
Scoprii il giorno dopo di essere la sua seconda volta.  
Recisi la corda che teneva il ponte sospeso, ma lei aveva ormai quasi superato il primo fossato, riuscì ad attaccarsi all’orlo del baratro e rimase lì a dondolare.  
Mi era vicina, terribilmente vicina, eppure mi resi conto con stupore che la sua vicinanza non mi infastidiva e, anzi, mi faceva sorridere.  
Così le tesi la mano e la aiutai a fare un passo in più verso il mio mondo senza dolore, consapevole che prima o poi, volente o meno, mi avrebbe ferita.  
   
   
   
 _La quinta onda._  
   
Accadde come in mare aperto: ci fu la calma e poi il cielo improvvisamente si rannuvolò, portando la tempesta con sé.  
Arizona non voleva figli.  
Ne discutemmo, animatamente e a lungo, ora con rabbia ora con noia e pedanteria.  
Le mie ragioni e il mio volere non cambiavano, così come non cambiava la sua posizione.  
Sapevo che c’erano solo due modi per risolvere la situazione: che una delle sue cambiasse parere o lasciarsi. Temporeggiare non sarebbe servito a nulla, perché il problema, la tempesta, si sarebbe ripresentato, ancora più incombente e incalzante di prima.  
Così presi una decisione importante. Con le mie stesse mani presi a picconate le basi della mia vita e cercai di distruggere, con tutte le mie forze, il mio desiderio di avere figli.  
Lo feci per Arizona, anche se faceva male, così male da farmi rimpiangere la mia scelta.  
Non mi fermai.  
Mi ripetevo in continuazione di non volere figli, elencavo nella mia testa tutti i motivi per cui era consigliabile non averne e poi li ripetevo ancora e ancora e ancora.  
Finché capii che era tutto inutile.  
Lo dissi ad Arizona, dissi di volere un figlio.  
E non rimase che un’alternativa per risolvere la faccenda.  
 

***

  
Amavo Calliope, l’amavo al punto di essere disposta a distruggere la mia fortezza per costruirne un’altra con lei.  
Ma voleva dei bambini, io no.  
Stavo considerando di cambiare la mia posizione, però, di valutare l’idea di diventare, un giorno, la madre di figli miei e di Callie.  
E mi ero quasi convinta a farlo, quando vidi che effetto esercitavano il mio e il suo amore l’una sull’altra.  
Quell’amore, _il nostro_ amore, mi terrorizzava. Era devozione cieca, silenziosa umiliazione, sottomissione totale, fede assoluta contro sé stessi e il mondo intero, abbandono del proprio cuore e della propria anima all'aguzzino. *  
Stavamo nuotando insieme in un mare agitato e burrascoso, mano nella mano, e lei ancora non si era resa conto del mostro che minacciava di mangiarci. In due non saremmo mai riuscite a salvarci.  
E io non volevo questo per Calliope.  
Per lei volevo la perfezione e un amore limpido e sicuro, un mare tropicale senza minacce.  
Per questo non mi rimase altra alternativa che lasciare la sua mano e affrontare da sola quel mostro, mentre lei si metteva in salvo.  
Peccato che i mostri fossero due e Calliope stesse combattendo contro l’altro.  
  
   
   
 _La sesta onda._  
   
Lei sganciò una bomba, una bomba enorme, una bomba chiamata Africa.  
Sapevo quanto fosse importante per lei quel premio, quella borsa di studio. E come non potevo non saperlo? Mi aveva raccontato dei suoi sogni e conoscevo la sua determinazione e mai, nemmeno per un momento, avevo dubitato che li avrebbe realizzati tutti, dal primo all’ultimo.  
Ma, fino ad allora, non mi ero soffermata a pensare alle ripercussioni che tutto questo avrebbe avuto sulla nostra vita.  
Così, quando mi chiese di accompagnarla, avevo detto accettato senza pensare e senza riflettere. C’erano alcuni versetti biblici che amavo associare ad Arizona, tratti dal libro di Rut, e che avevo mandato a memoria decenni prima, da bambina.  
«Arizona, non insistere con me perché ti abbandoni e torni indietro senza di te; perché dove andrai tu andrò anch'io; dove ti fermerai mi fermerò; il tuo popolo sarà il mio popolo e il tuo Dio sarà il mio Dio; dove morirai tu, morirò anch'io e vi sarò sepolta. Il Signore mi punisca come vuole, se altra cosa che la morte mi separerà da te **».  
Recitandoli, la vidi sorridere e rilassarsi, la vidi rassicurata e nulla che potesse farla sentire bene, ai miei occhi, poteva essere sbagliato.  
«Ti amo, Calliope».  
Sentii una crepa aprirsi nel mio cuore, ma la ignorai.  
Non capivo, ma quello che voleva Arizona non era quello che volevo io.  
Che si chiamasse “figlio” o “Malawi”, la discrepanza dei nostri sogni minacciava in continuazione di farci naufragare.  
 

***

  
Aveva citato la Bibbia e io non credevo che sarei mai riuscita ad apprezzare un qualsiasi testo religioso. Ma lei era Calliope e avrebbe potuto farmi amare qualsiasi cosa.  
Accettò di trascorrere con me tre anni in Malawi, perché io non ho mai creduto nelle relazioni a distanza e lei non voleva che rinunciassi al mio sogno.  
Chiusi gli occhi davanti al sacrificio che stava facendo per me.  
Lei non amava le avventure, i cambiamenti, le novità, ma stava facendo un’eccezione, un’eccezione enorme.  
Quando aprii gli occhi, in quell’aeroporto affollato, presi una decisione, una decisione che avrei dovuto prendere tempo prima.  
Perché è la felicità ciò che ognuno di noi vuole e insegue.  
Calliope credeva che sarei stata la felicità, per lei. Per questo mi stava seguendo in Malawi.  
Ma Calliope non aveva capito che amare una persona non significa essere felici con lei. Il più delle volte l’amore fa schifo, fa male e ferisce.  
E, oltre al mio amore, era il mio egoismo che le stava facendo male.  
La volevo per me e solo per me, la volevo in Malawi, perché _io_ potessi essere felice.   
La lasciai in mezzo all’aeroporto.  
Calliope era così pura e limpida.  
Calliope era bella.  
Calliope era la mia vita.  
Salendo su quell’aero, morii la prima volta.  
La seconda volta che morii accadde tempo dopo su un altro aereo, che si schiantò al suolo.  
   
  
   
 _La settima onda._  
   
Per tutti quegli anni avevo strenuamente difeso il barcollante castello della mia vita, difendendolo da inondazioni, mostri, eserciti e malvagità. Aveva riportato danni, alcuni più gravi di altri, alcuni irreparabili, altri li avevo sistemati con un po’ di forza di volontà.  
Ero diventata una donna forte, temprata da abbandoni, dalla responsabilità di essere madre e dall’amore che ne derivava dall’essere moglie.  
Ma poi arrivò la settima onda, subdola e crudele, portava il nome di Morte e sapeva di dover colpire le fondamenta, per far crollare il mio tutto.  
Si prese Mark.  
E per lungo, lunghissimo tempo, si prese anche Arizona.  
Il mio castello crollò. Non lentamente, non cadendo a pezzi, ma tutto in una volta e senza preavviso.  
Un rumore assordante, polvere che si levava al cielo, nessun luogo in cui nascondersi da Caos tiranno, che invadeva la mia esistenza con Sofferenza sua consorte.  
Diverse volte pensai di deporre le armi, di arrendermi e lasciare che gli eventi mi trascinassero via con sé, che Morte, la settima onda, portasse il mio corpo lontano, sul fondo del mare, dove avrei riposato in eterno.  
Non cedetti mai alla tentazione perché avevo una figlia di cui prendermi cura.  
Fu la mia salvezza dalla Morte e la mia condanna alla Vita.  
 

***

  
La settima onda fu per me Distruzione.  
Ero a brandelli. Corpo, anima e cuore erano stati lacerati.  
E ne soffrivo, ne soffrivo terribilmente, perché tutto, di me, era di Calliope e non potevo sopportare di vedere il suo mondo a pezzi.  
Provai a raccogliere i cocci e rimetterli insieme.  
Volevo farlo da sola, senza Calliope, perché volevo farlo _per_ lei. Volevo dimostrarle di essere abbastanza forte per potermi prendere cura di lei e di Sofia. Anche senza una gamba, una parte di me.  
Ma Distruzione aveva ormai invaso il mio fossato più esterno e quando, con orrore, mi accorsi che anche quello interno era ormai colmo del suo odio, era ormai troppo tardi e il mio mondo senza sofferenza, già malconcio, crollò sotto la sua rabbia.  
Allora, guardando quelle rovine, lasciai che Calliope e Sofia mi prendessero per mano.  
Anche mia moglie era andata a pezzi e a stento faticava a tenere in piedi la piccola fortezza di nostra figlia.  
Allora capii, capimmo entrambe.  
   
 

_A volte, accanto a un castello di sabbia, costruisci anche un canale per far defluire via l'acqua, per salvare il castello dal mare._  
 _Ma non esiste canale talmente profondo da tenere lontano il mare per sempre. ***_  
   
 _Ma anche il mare, prima o poi, deve ritirarsi._  
 _E allora potrai tornare a costruire un altro castello, più forte di prima, perché sorto sulle rovine del precedente._  
 _Fa in modo che qual castello di sabbia sia Amore e allora la settima onda, Morte e Distruzione, potrà scalfirlo, ma non abbatterlo._

   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Complimenti a chi è arrivato fino in fondo! Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta :D  
> E ora vediamo di chiarire un po’ le citazioni: 
> 
> * “Era devozione cieca, silenziosa umiliazione, sottomissione totale, fede assoluta contro sé stessi e il mondo intero, abbandono del proprio cuore e della propria anima all'aguzzino.” - Charles Dickens, Grandi Speranze
> 
> ** “Non insistere con me perché ti abbandoni e torni indietro senza di te; perché dove andrai tu andrò anch'io; dove ti fermerai mi fermerò; il tuo popolo sarà il mio popolo e il tuo Dio sarà il mio Dio; dove morirai tu, morirò anch'io e vi sarò sepolta. Il Signore mi punisca come vuole, se altra cosa che la morte mi separerà da te” - Bibbia, libro di Rut 1, 16-17. 
> 
> *** “A volte, accanto a un castello di sabbia, costruisci anche un canale per far defluire via l'acqua, per salvare il castello dal mare. Ma non esiste canale talmente profondo da tenere lontano il mare per sempre.” Stella Duffy, Wavewalker (o “La settima onda”) 
> 
> Ed ecco quanto, ringrazio di nuovo lettori,  
> Trixie :D


End file.
